Currently, a photosensitive component of an imaging system includes a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). With the development of the technology of semiconductor manufacturing process, the photosensitive component is of a reduced-size of pixel and the imaging system is of an improved pixel, in particularly when a camera lens assembly is applied to a portable electronic device such as a wearable devices. Accordingly, the camera lens assembly of the optical system is required to have a high resolution and a small size as well. Currently, a camera lens assembly generally includes five lenses, which does not meet the requirement of the high resolution. Regarding this problem, the lens number of the camera lens assembly may be increased to improve the resolution; however, this may have negative effect on miniaturization and light weight of the camera lens assembly.